Group of Daybreakers
by Vampiress2010
Summary: READ! idk what its really about except its got vampires, werewolfs, witches, pychics, humans, angels, shapeshifters, ghosts, & illoutionists! i think. its very confusing so...heads up, this will be edited much over time so check for a/n constantly.
1. Chapter 1

_**I this is one of my first fanfictions so sorry if its not very good!**_

_**I own nothing except my character's and places!**_

"Ohmigod! I can't believe you two! I leave you alone for an hour & already you've wrecked the place!" Kimba puffed.

"Looks like Gaz & Ig are at it again!" Lynn snickered, as she walked in the room, a bag of groceries in her arms.

"My thoughts exactly twin!" I said from the door, laughing with her.

"Oh, come on! Its not that bad!" Merric & Zealot said together. _Brothers_. Zealot was pacing in a circle & Merric was lying on the couch.

"No, of course not! We just have hole in the ceiling! Lets celebrate it!" she was practically right in their faces, yelling.

"Well, see? I knew you'd come around!" Zealot said smiling, not knowing what sarcasm was.

"I WAS BEING SARCASTIC YOU IDIOT!" she screamed. Zealot faltered in his pacing, looking startled & confused.

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of whit! Just thought you should know." Merric pointed out, being non too helpful.

"No," Lynn interrupted, "Sarcasm is the lowest form of humor; it's also the only one that makes me laugh." She and Raven burst into giggles as Kimba glared at them.

"Chi, Chi!" Chiyuki chimed in, jumping up & down into the room.

"Who's side are you on, Chi!" Kimba looked hurt.

"Alright! Calm down everyone! I think Chiyuki is right." Yarek said, as he came in the room. Behind him, many bags of groceries floated, & behind them, Pagie who controlled them.

"What's going on? Why's people fighting? Wha-!" Mark suddenly cut off mid-sentence. He had just walked into the house from the back door. "Oh my god! My parents are gonna kill me!" Yarek went over to Mark & touched his neck briefly after which Mark suddenly passed out on the floor.

"Now as I was saying. Chiyuki is right. You shouldn't be fighting. You're all friends not enemies!" Yarek said.

"Yeah, and it's also very-" Lynn started.

"Bad for you skin! You'll totally break out!" I finished for her. We were both now headed for the kitchen to dump off the goodies. Yarek gave everyone 'The Look'& followed us, Paige right on his tail. Now your probably all very confusdid, right? No worries! Kimba? The one that was yelling? She has hair so long, she uses it as a whip on us, but its usually in pigtails! Its also so blue, it darker than the ocean! The same goes for her eyes, you could get lost in those things! Most the time she's wearing a black dress with black high heel boots to match(she's only 11, but likes to think she's an adult). She's very controlling, overprotective, perky, happy, & sometimes optimistic. She's also a drama queen, cheerleader type, so don't cross her or she will find a way to get back at you. On her third birthday, her parents got her a witch blooded mouse, though give them credit, they thought it was a cat at the time. Anyway, she named it Chiyuki! She's now 8 years old & looks like a fat pink fluffy cat. The reason is because she's an illusionist, a very skilled one at that. She's very intelligent for a mouse, & loves to tease people! About a year ago Kimba's parents were killed in a wizards duel. Yes, you heard right, her parents were wizards. If you didn't know this by now, she's a witch!

Anyway, moving on! The two she's yelling at are Merric & Zealot. They're half-brothers! Go figure, they act like they're twins! Zealot is the stupid one, no offense to him. He has black, shoulder-length hair, very tan skin, brown eyes, & black wings! Yes, wings, I'll explain later! He's usually wearing a leather jacket, a pair of jeans, & a T-shirt with a pun on the front. He absolutely loves candy, mostly the only thing he eats! He has the personality & brains of an idiot football player, & the attention span of a fly. This results in him never sitting still for more than a minute! He also has a sword named Xzane! He can transform into anything & everything, but has a mind of his own & loves to mess with Z! To sad for him! If he was a better wizard & smarter, Xzane wouldn't dare mess with him. Anyway, his half-brother Merric is the one with the looks, & unfortunately for Z, the brains as well. But he wastes his talent by being lazy! He wouldn't get off the couch to save his life! He only gets up when he's hungry, has to go, or thinks what he's doing is useful. But when he wants to, he can be the least laziest person alive! He's surprisingly, toothpick skinny! He has a bad-boy attitude, & spaces off a lot! You will never walk into a room with him in it & not hear at some point in time a raciest joke or sick comment! He has super-cute, chin-length, black hair & wears the same as Z only its all black, no words. He has very tan skin like Z, forest-green eyes, black ears, & black wings.

Now if you haven't noticed yet, neither one is pure anything. The reason is because their mother was a fallen angel, but Z's father was wizard, & Merric's was a Fox Demon. Their mother was eventually redeemed & brought back to heaven to be a guardian angel, as for the brother's, they went to live with Merric's father. But sadly, he was then killed by a rouge werewolf, that was about 5 years ago. So they went to live with Z's father but then he was stupid enough to get himself killed in a car accident, that I think was 2 years ago. Having nowhere else to go, they joined our group. Now we have racism every morning for breakfast!

Next would be the guy who just knocked out Mark. His name is Yarek! He has blue eyes, short brown hair, a gold stud in his right ear, & is only 6' 6'' ! He's 16, bipolar, & a little on the crazy side! Little advice, don't sneak up on him. He may only be human, but he knows every pressure-point in the body & will use it against you. He's usually the guy in charge! Now I know Kimba probably thinks she is & you all thought Lynn & I were(being the kewlestt & the ones who started the group), but Kimba is too immature & the few time that Lynn & I actually act our age, it only last for more than a minute or two! Anyway, when he was about, what 4 months old, his parents gave him to the school to be experimented on. He was injected with blood of a psychic witch, but him being human diluted the blood so much that he was still human, just now has the power to teleport & read minds.

Moving on, we have Mark, the 12 year old werepire! He is bright orange, not even joking, his hair, his eyes, even his wings! This guy is hard to miss in a crowded place! & to add to the problem, he's not very bright! You see, being a werepire, he has to have either the strength of a werewolf or the brains of a vampire. To bad for him, he got the short end of the stick. Everyone say 'awwww'! So the point being, whenever were in a public place, he tends to pass out a lot, no fingers pointed at Yarek *wink*! He has very weak magic, but extremely good defense against it! He personality is strikingly similar to Z's. He hate's Twilight & Justin Beiber with a passion, as well as everyone else in the group. Lynn & I personally love Twilight(the books, not the movies) & don't exactly hate Justin Beiber, but don't exactly like him either. Back to Mark, unlike most(vampires & werewolves alike), he hates the taste of blood or even the sight of it! Instead, he's always eating bark!

When he was just a newborn, his mother wrapped him in a blanket, put him in a box, & left him on the street with only a note. An elderly couple(who just happened to be Nightworlders in Z Circle Daybreak) found him & raised him. When he was older, they gave him the note from his birth mother, which said, 'I'm sorry I couldn't keep you, but your father is trying to kill me. If he knew you existed, he'd kill you, too! When your older & stronger, go to the library in Kingsridge. Tell the librarian that Lea sent you. She'll know what to do. You can find your father there. Good luck, my little werepire. Love always, Loran Lea Mchail.' That was about 2 years ago. We found him sulking in the Zoo & offered to help with his 'quest', if he joined our group & let us use his place for meetings. He said it was fine, we met his adoptive parents, they said it was fine, so everyone was happy! Most of all Paige, cuz the library they had was huge!

You see Paige's real name is Topaz, named by her mother for her hair & eyes, the color of a Topaz gem. Its pixie short, to match her outfit everyday, usually something colorful & pixie-like. Anyway, back to her name. She reads books so fast you'd think the world was coming to an end! Every book she's ever read, she knows word for word, & she only has to read it once! So we nicknamed her Paige, you know like pages of a book! She's our 5 year old Google-Search-Engine/Poltergeist! But that's not her personality! She loves possessing rich people so she can drive their porches to the movies or even better(in her mind), to the mall to go on a shopping spree! She's our main source of clothes, but the bad thing is she usually only gets stuff that Kimba or Lynn(depending on her mood)would wear! The guys could care less what they wear, so long as its black, but the exceptions to the black are Mark & Zealot(sometimes)!(The muscle of the group so obviously not the smartest.) Back to Pagie, she's also a prankster & very good liar, thus the reason we have no clue as to her background story! We found her at the Kingsridge library hanging around & took her with us.

Now at this point in the story, everyone was happy! Then we met Rin & her twin sister Soya. They're twins so they're both 16, but Soya's oldest by 2.5 seconds. Soya added to the group happiness, but Rin brought it down so low that it really didn't make a difference! You see, though she looks like a vampire, Rin is a vampire hunter. Knee-length black & purple streaked hair, pail white skin, & purple eyes. She's usually wearing anything black & ninja-like, you know, something that blends with the dark. She carries around a wooden staff sharpened at one end & a bag of shuriken. Her hair is always held up in place with her knifes, which have liquid Ash wood inside. I'd hate to be the vampire to get her mad! Anyway, her twin sister Soya is the exact opposite! She still looks like her just a 10 year old version, with the knee-length jet black hair, pail white skin, & purple eyes! Her hair is always down & hanging in her face! She's usually wearing a dress of some odd color with matching ribbons tied to her wrists & neck! She's the typical 16 year old, but sometimes acts like she's 10 cuz that's when she was killed

Yes, you heard me right, killed. That's part of the reason Rin is so scary & became a vampire hunter in the first place! See, 6 years ago, Soya & her parents were killed by a rouge vampire. Rin didn't know anything except that her family was dead. Then Soya, as a ghost, came to Rin & told her everything. Rin became the hunter she is now, tracked down the guy, & killed him. After that, it became their life. Then one day, Lynn & I thought it would be fun to go crash someone's party, never having been invited to one. Pagie found Soya & they thought it would be heathy if her twin & her joined the group. Soya said, 'She needs friends or she's going be depressed the rest of her life!'. With lots of convincing, the two joined or group!

Now the moment you've all been waiting for! The Lynn & Raven show! Ok not really, but you get the point. Lynn's full name is Rosa-Lynn, but she doesn't like it so we just shortened it. She has an adorable pixie face, green eyes & pixie short blond hair, with one single streak of deep green that never fades. She usually wears anything black, gray, purple, red, or green & absolutely loves converse and flip-flops! She's funny, very random, easy-going, & has short-term memory loss! She's one of those people who everyone loves instantly because even when she's sad & depressed, she still manages to brighten everyone else's day! She was living in a town of vampires when she found out she was a witch. Her parents sent her to her cousins because they were fighting over whether she should know about the rest of the Night World. Some stupid vampire hunters found out about her home town & bombed it! Since it was a town of vampires, obviously no one found out about the bombing! But her being who she is, didn't want revenge. Instead, she just moved on with only her parents memories. The cousin she was staying with was Thea Harmon, who was a part of Circle Daybreak. That's when she & I got the idea to start this group of orphaned rebels.

Now its my turn! I'm the cute, gothic chick with black hair! It has streaks of color that change according to my mood, just like my eyes & nails! I'm tall, toothpick skinny, & weigh less then 98 pounds! I usually wear anything black & gothic, or when I'm hyper-happy, anything fuzzy! NO DRESSES! I absolutely despise dresses! I hate the cold & lots of other stuff, but its so long I can't list it! Oh, I think I will mention one thing I hate. Being called cute, pretty, or beautiful! I will kill anyone who dares even try using those words on me. Even though I'm a vampire, I love the sun! On hot summer days, I'll just go lay in the sun & do absolutely nothing else! I'm super hyper, but only around people I know (especially Lynn)! When we're in public, I'm so quiet, they forget I'm there! Its never a good idea to give me Pepsi, especially at night! Its like when a regular teenager goes & drinks then takes drugs! That would be me with Pepsi! I'm funny, very random, easy-going, have short-term memory loss, oh yeah & my nails are deadly sharp! Anyway, I was born a vampire & raised in NYC, but my parents were killed by rouge vampire hunters who thought it was funny to kill just for the fun of it! I moved to Idaho to live with Lynn & her cousin. Her parents didn't know this or they wouldn't be fighting, but Lynn had known about the Night World for some time. Yes, it's against the rules, but hey, she's my twin! I told her when we first met, at age 6. Her parents took her on a trip to NYC & we both went to the zoo the same day. We became BFF's instantly!

Anyway, now that you are not confusald, we will continue with the story! I think we left off with us putting groceries away! Oh yeah! & Mark's passed out on the floor!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again, own nothing! This is a couple days later!**_

Everyone had left. Everyone had gone to the movie. Merric said he had seen it all ready & was going to stay behind. I told Lynn the same thing & for her to enjoy it without me. So they all left, leaving Merric & I all alone in the house, with no one home for 4 hours. He did his typical thing & slept on the couch. It infuriated me, so I went to the library & started reading.

Half an hour later, there was a noise from the kitchen. I ran in only to find Merric, standing on the counter top, cringing as all the pots & pans fell from the overstuffed cupboard he had just opened.

"Damn it, Merric! If you'd stay awake during meetings, you'd know that cupboard wasn't suppose to be opened!" I said, glaring at him while trying to stuff all the pots & pans back in the cupboard. He smiled, making me falter. But my fast reflects stopped the pans from falling again.

As soon as I was done, I headed back to the library, but stopped, frozen in my tracks as Merric said, "Leaving so soon, Beautiful?" he purred. That did it! I hated it when people called me beautiful, pretty, or cute & he knew it! I turned on him in a second, my hands curled around the collar of his shirt, my face an inch from his.

"Take it easy! I was kidding! I was only trying to get you to come back, & it worked didn't it?" he breathed in my face. Shocked, I dropped him & backed up, he came with me! I kept going until my back hit the wall. Confusald, I looked around for an escape, but found instead his arms on either side of my head. To confusald & shocked to do anything, I helplessly just stood there. Merric had his evil grin on, & now had me pinned with his body.

He put his lips next to my ear & whispered, "Raven..." then he licked my earlobe & started kissing down my neck from there. I gasped as fire and lightning suddenly shot through my body. "Mmmmmm...You taste so good...I could just eat you..." he whispered against my neck, gently nipping me with his teeth. I was shivering with pleasure! When he finally got to my lips, he kissed around them, but not touching. He was teasing me! Finally, I couldn't handle it anymore! I reached up, putting my arms around his neck, & pulled his lips to mine. When are lips touched, sparks were flying, electricity was being created. I could tell he was trying to be gentle, but he couldn't control himself anymore!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" this would be Lynn, walking in on her best friend & Merric. You can imagine the look on her face was not a very happy one! Suddenly, all their faces disappeared! In there place, were the Pirates of the Carribean characters! They all started screaming at me! "Man the deck! Hoist the sails! Get out of bed! Wake up for the morning!" then the words he was yelling were no longer making sense! "Wha-? I am out of bed! I'm standing in the middle of a rain storm!"

It suddenly all went dark, then I opened my eyes & realized that it was all a nightmare! I was in my bed & Lynn was staring at me like I had three heads! "What? Your where? Quit dreaming & get ready! It time to start that new school we registered for! Come on!"

"Shit! I forgot! Why didn't you wake me up earlier!" I was now hopping around my room looking for clothes that I thought were clean or smelled clean enough to wear.

"'cuz your so funny, when you talk in your sleep! Merric! Oh, Merric! Where art thou Merric?" she quoted. My cheeks turned bright red!

"I really said all that?" I asked, embarrassed.

"No, you were talking about Jack Sparrow & how hot Will was when he's about to die. But your face & pink hair tells me you were dreaming about the first topic! Well that, and I'm your twin so...that in it's self is pretty explanatory. Not to mention being a psychic, witch, & dream seer! It's a little uncomfortable, from both you & Merric!"

"Shut up," I muttered as I got ready for school.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Couple days later, own nothing!**_

We had gotten off work early because I'd had a 'feeling'& walked in the door when we saw Mark, lying face up, bleeding to death, with a bullet wound to the forehead. Z was standing over his body with a gun, smiling triumphantly.

"What the-!" Lynn started.

"Fuck!" I finished for her. I held up my hand for a high-five, temporarily in hyper-mood. "Twin intuition! I was right!"

"Oh, hello!" said Zealot, holding the gun like it was candy wand & he was the magical fairy granting wishes.

"It seems as thought we've walked in on a personal moment, twin. Wouldn't you agree?" Lynn said, covering her head & ducking as the gun swung her direction & back again.

"Haahaahaa! Well I was only doing what he told me, too!"

"Who's he?" I asked

"The voice! Now I have to leave 'cuz he told me to! Bye!" just as he was about to walk out the door, Merric came in, not noticing the dead Mark on the floor. "Oh and Merric you're next!"

He dashed out of the room laughing hysterically! Merric started freaking out, chasing him & yelling, "What do you mean, 'I'm next!'? What did you do? Come back!"

Lynn glanced at the chaos and muttered several times under her breath, "When life gives you lemons, squeeze the lemons in life's face, and tell life to fuck off!"

"Lynn where did you get that language?" Yarek admonished as he glared at her and raised one of his 'Elrond' eyebrows.

"With your mom in bed last night," she retorted and smirked when he scowled at her even more.

"What the hell? I don't have a mom! And I'm not an Elf with awesome eyebrows!" He yelled.

"I didn't want to tell you, but I went to heaven and SCREWED HER! AND STOP READING MY MIND ASSHOLE!"

"That only works for boys! And I'M NOT AN ASSHOLE!"

"I don't care, you evil, retarded, bastard!"

"Why are you yelling at me! I'm the one who has the right to yell at you!"

"Like I said, I don't care!" Lynn screeched.

That's when Merric decided to come back & join the conversation. "Calm down, Lynn! It's me you should be worrying about! Zealot said 'I'm next!'. What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Just SHUT UP YOU HORNY DOG! I'm sick of seeing yours and Raven's dreams about each other! It's horrible! I can't control that power with a bunch of you SEX obsessed retards running around! I usually have shields up, but your dreams are so intense, it breaks it down! I don't sleep! I close my eyes for two seconds and WAKE UP SCREAMING! This isn't fair!" Lynn turned toward me. "I'm sorry, I love you like my sister, but I just can't handle this! I'm moving to a new apartment!" That's when Lynn rushed into our room and slammed the door.

"So who wants to go make her feel better?" asked Merric who was looking sheepishly at me.

"Hey don't look at me, she's mad at both of us. & when Lynn goes bonkers, I tend to stay clear of the damage area." I reminded him.

"I'll go." stated Yarek. "I'm the only one that she's not mad at. Lynn's probably freaking out because she can't control her powers."

"What can _you_ do, that I can't?" I asked. You know cuz he's human and I'm her twin.

"I read MINDS! Remember?" he said.

"Oh!" Merric and I chorused in unison.

"Now go clean up the forgotten body of the dead Mark! Then pack up peoples stuff. Can't stay here anymore."

_**(Lynn's P.O.V.)**_

I slammed the door behind me, tears silently running down my face. Usually I wasn't so emotional, but with the dreams, me not having control of my powers, and the fact that I can't talk to my twin about my problems, her being the cause of them, I was a little distraught! I was oddly calm as well, which I knew wouldn't last long. My sanity seemed to go off on random vacations to crazy land.

Abruptly there was a knock on my door. "Rosa-Lynn, may I please come in?" Yarek's muffled voice barely came through the door. Well, I DIDN'T want let him in, but I didn't want to be a bitch either.

"Will you let me in anyway?" He asked. _No_, I thought. _I don't want to look at anyone with powers of any kind, ever again. Except maybe Raven._

Out loud I said. "Sure." Yarek walked through the door taking in my half filled bags and tear stained eyes with one sweep of his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine." I smiled, hoping that with this attitude he would believe me and leave.

"You know lying doesn't work with a telepath. I know your feeling upset at the moment."

_Psh! Upset is an understatement. And you're supposed to be a TELEPATH, not an empath. _I thought at him.

_I COULD be an empath if I wanted to and you know it. _He sent back.

_So...what did you want to lecture me, er, tell me about._ I was really getting frustrated with Yarek's annoying habit of having more powers than anyone knew about, 'cept maybe Raven.

"I could hear that, too." he smirked. I glared at him. "Well anyway, I came in to-"

"PISS OFF!"

"What exactly is that suppose to mean?" Yarek yelled.

"It means 'get the hell out of my room'! You're a cow and your stinking it up!"

"Real mature Lynn, but as you can see I am not a cow and do not smell like such filth!"

"I'm sorry, I meant dinosaur."

"Is that an old, fat guy joke?"

"Good guess, genius! Why don't you go get your college degree now."

"I don't _need_ college! And sarcasm is-"

"The lowest form of humor and it's the only one that makes me laugh! Remember?"

"Yes, unfortunately." he sighed, loudly. "Alright. You want the dreams to go away? I can't get the ingredients till tomorow, but I can block off your power for awhile. Until then, I'll give you some tea with a spell sleep in it, to put you in a deep sleep. That should ward off the dreams as well. Can you hold till then?"

I nodded and watch him back towards the door. When he was gone, I just sat there, calming down. I made no move to unpack. Even if I wasn't moving from the group as I had said, nobody could stay here after Mark's death.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Ray. It's me." Raven said, calling me by my old nickname. Ray was short for Rainy-Day. I hated the nickname, but it brought back memories, making me laugh.

"It's okay. I'm not upset anymore. Well...as much, anyway." I said with a shaky laugh. She came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I just...well, you know I've never liked a guy before. These dreams I keep having, each one is always the same concept! Merric & I, skin to skin contact, zap! Like the soulmate principle. I can't help but think these dreams are telling me something!" her eyes were wide with excitement.

"Well, it's quite possible. Neither of you have had skin to skin contact yet. Maybe you should try it, ask him out. If he's not your soulmate, you could still have fun with it, and it would get rid of my problem, at the very least!"

"What? But I can't ask him out! I'm to shy! And what if he turns me down? What if he laughs at me? What if-" I cut her off.

"Stop with the what if's! You'll never be happy living with the wonder of what could have been! If you don't do it, I will for you!" I was yelling, but not with anger.

"MERRIC!" I yelled cheerfully.

"No! Don't do that! He'll come in here!" she was trying, and failing, to put her hands over my mouth.

"That's the point, Rave!" I said, laughing. "HEY, MERRIC! RAVEN WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" I continued to yell. Merric finally came in looking very annoyed.

"You needed something?" he asked, patiently leaning against the wall. Raven was now glaring at me so intensely, you would think I would be on fire.

"Yes, I do! I need you to kiss Raven for me, for...experimental reasons." I said, grinning evilly. Shock quickly replaced his annoyance.

"You...want me to..._kiss_...Raven?" he seemed slightly confused.

"Yes. That is what I said. Kiss. Raven. See? I'll leave you two in private then." I said, slipping towards the door.

"But if all he's going to do is kiss me, why are you leaving?" Raven did not look to happy about this idea.

"Sorry, this is for your own good. If what we talked about earlier is true, there's going to be more than kissing going on! I don't think I want to watch that." I slipped out the door and closed it.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok I am so sorry for the inconvenience, but I have finally got internet! So I will be updating more often! This is a redone and added to chapter, so if you have read this already, just skip to have way in, there's more! I have reorganized everything so I should be good!**_

_**I own nothing!**_

Raven's P.O.V.

"Ray! T.M.I.!" I yelled as she shut the door. Then there was silence.

"So...heard any good jokes lately?" I asked, nervously. He kinda ignored me, which I thought was rude, and just stared at me. Then he walked over to the bed and pushed me flat on my back. He crawled on the bed, sat on my stomach, cradling me with his legs, grabbed my arms, and pinned then down on either side of my head. Are faces were now inches apart, so close I could taste his breath.

"Uhh...w-what are you doing?" _Damn! _I thought as my voice shook. I was fully prepared to smack him up side the head if he did do anything! Or at least I was, until he had _pinned my arms!_

"Exactly what Lynn told me to do. Kissing you." before I could protest, his lips were on mine. They felt soft and gentle, but it wasn't the way he had kissed me in the dream and there was no lightning. He wasn't my soulmate, as I had thought.

Merric however, not knowing what was going on in my thoughts, had not sensed anything wrong and was advancing the kiss. I felt the light pressure of his tongue on my lips, hesitantly asking for invitation. I pulled away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. What we thought wasn't true. I just...I'm sorry." I mumbled, before wiggling out from under him. I ran out the door, slamming it behind me. Lynn was outside in the hall, waiting. She took one look at my face and her expression became somber.

"Rave..." she started, but I didn't give her the chance to finish. I took off out the front door, not knowing exactly where I was going, but determined to be out of that house.

Anonymous P.O.V.

It was just a normal day like any other. I waited outside for him to leave, as I did almost every day. He'd come out, go to work, I would go in and take his place. Then ten minutes before he would come back, I would leave. Easy, simple, and closer to her than I had been for hundreds of years.

I had to hide my true identity from her till I was sure she was ready. But as I was waiting, she came flying out the door. I couldn't tell from this distance, but it looked as if she was crying.

I had to find out what was wrong, so I took off after her. _If she's hurt, someone is gonna pay!_

Raven's P.O.V.

When I got far enough away I was sure I wasn't followed, I stopped to look at where I had gone. Startled, I blinked. I was in front of the library in Kingsridge, where we had found Paige and where Mark's 'quest' was suppose to start.

_Well, Mark is dead now, but I can finish his quest for him. After all, he was my friend._ With this thought, I walked into the library with my head held high. I walked up to the counter and waited patiently for the librarian to finish on the computer she was working at.

"Can I help you?" she asked kindly, looking up from her screen.

"Umm...I'm here for a friend of mine. You see he's an orphan and his mother left him with a note that said to come here. It said that the librarian would know what he was talking about if he said that Lea sent him. Well, he's dead now and I thought I could maybe do it for him..." as I spoke, her face became more and more pale.

"He's...dead?" she managed to gasp.

"Yes, well. Very tragic, really. By my brother's hand, no less. Though you gotta give him credit, he was possessed at the time." I whirled around to see Merric leaning against the counter with a lazy expression. "Hey, babe. Miss me?" he smiled at me mysteriously. Something I couldn't quite put a name to sparkled in his eyes as he looked at me.

"Babe? Are you trying to be funny? What, was my running away not enough of a rejection for you?" I was trying to hide the embarrassment and loneliness under anger.

He sighed, then turned back to the still pale librarian. "Could you give us a minute? We'll be right back." he said politely. Then he grabbed my arm, taking extra care not to touch me. _Odd_, I thought, as he hauled me into the nearest computer lab. It was completely empty. As soon as the door was closed, I suddenly found myself against the wall with his body pinning me.

"What are you doing? Didn't we already do this?" I was struggling to get free, but he didn't budge even an inch.

"No. _We_ didn't." he made emphasis on the we part.

"Yes, we did, not even 20 minutes ago. Are you ok?" he sighed, then kissed me. Heat, lightning, fire! Sparks of energy were flowing through my veins, making me shiver in pleasure! The intensity made me gasp. Merric moaned as my breath mingled with his own, then thrust his tongue inside my mouth. It was my turn to moan, as he explored my mouth expertly. He moved his tongue along the back of my teeth, leaving a trail of sparks as he went, then intertwined his tongue with mine.

He pulled away and put his forehead to mine. We were both breathing hard, as if we had just run a marathon. The sparks were still going where we touched, but it was less intense than before. He stepped back and pulled off the pendant he always wore. As soon as it left his skin, he started to ripple and change shape. His green eyes turned red-brown(copper, I guess), his hair shortened a little and red streaks appeared through it, his clothes (though still black) had some color to it, on his ears there appeared more earrings, and around his neck there was a leather collar.

"Who are you?" I whispered. He put his arms on either side of my head again, and leaned down and started kissing my jaw, neck, and collarbone.

"My name is Daniel, I'm your soulmate. Bite me and I can explain everything else." he brought his head back up and gave me a light kiss on the lips, hesitantly asking. Slowly, I put my lips to his neck, the soulmate bond responding immediately. I was slightly hesitant, as I had not drank human blood in years!

He seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. "It's ok. I'm not human." he whispered into my ear. So I bite him. My mind exploded in bright light, then dimmed a little to a brilliant blue-silver color. But it wasn't all bright and happy in there. In the corners, I could see spots of blackness. I had the strangest feeling that I'd been here before. I knew this man who claimed he was my soulmate.

Pictures floated passed, Merric and I laughing over something Xzane did, Merric and I riding the bumper cars at Lagoon, Merric and I yelling at each other over the stupidest things. After closer inspection, they weren't Merric and I, but Daniel and I.

I wanted to know more about him, why was he disguised as Merric? Who was he and why did he know me but I didn't know him? As I was looking for more, I saw the dark spots again.

I reached into one of the blackened spots, but immediately recoiled as I felt a shock, as if I had jumped into a frozen lake._ No!_ It was Daniel. I could tell he was upset and didn't want me to see that particular memory, but I was already being sucked in.

Everything changed, instead of being enveloped in the warming light of Daniels mind, I was suddenly standing in a dark alley. I looked around trying to get my bearings and saw that I was at the back end of the alley, blocked off by a brick wall. The open end was blocked by a guy in a black trench coat. _Paul Redfern_. The name popped into my head.

"Well, well, if it isn't my favorite person, Coral Jynx!" Paul said.

_Coral Jynx? You must have the wrong person! My name's Raven!,_ I tried telling him, but my mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate. Instead, it seemed to have a mind of it's own as it said, "I hardly think I'm your favorite person, Paul. From the looks of it you're here to kill me for the 10 grand Hunter has on my head."

"So perceptive...what a smart girl! Too bad you won't last..."

"Who said you were going to succeed?" all of a sudden everything skipped ahead. I was on the ground and Paul was standing over me with an evil grin on his face. My body felt like it was on fire, everything hurt! I looked at my chest and saw a silver blade stuck into my stomach.

"Any last words?" he said as he raised the ax above my head.

Then Paul got a surprised look on his face and fell over next to me. A giant hole was in his back where his heart should have been. I looked up and saw Daniel standing there with a bloody mush of something in his hand. I gasped as I realized it was Paul's heart.

"Coral! Don't die! Hang in there! Your gonna be alright! Everything's gonna be fine!" he said as he dropped the heart and kneeled next to me. He was kissing every visible part of my face, murmuring comforting words against my skin.

"Daniel. Daniel, stop! Look at me!" whatever had controlled me before was there again, though now I realize it had never left. My hands reached up and pulled Daniel's face down so he was inches from my lips. "You know that's not true...I'm dying and you can't do anything...I'll come back...wait for me..." my voice was hoarse and I had very little strength left.

Next thing I knew, I was back in the library. Daniel and I had slid to the floor, my back still against the wall. I had stopped drinking from Daniel and he had moved to sit next to me, his head resting against the wall. My hand flew to my stomach. I sighed as I felt the smooth skin beneath my fingers.

Then I realized that one of my hands was in Daniels as he squeezed it, probably having heard my sigh.

"What the hell was that!" I shrieked as I yanked my hand out of his and stood, ready to bolt for the door at any given sign of danger.


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is not a new chapter.**_

_**I own nothing!**_

Merric & Zealot were walking to library to get Topaz & Soya. When they went to cross the street they saw a pair of motor bikers drive past & as they pasted the gas station, they saw those same bikes there. One looked like a nerd, the other someone the twins would call 'damn fiiiine!' or 'smokin' hot!'

"Hey, Z! See that nerd with the motorcycle? We should nerd-jack the nerd-bike!" Merric snickered. Zealot burst out laughing!

"Hahaha! Good idea, Merric!" Zealot said, still laughing.

Rex's P.O.V.

"Try telling him that." I said, irritated. "He doesn't know the first thing about how to have a civilized conversation, let alone a party!" Jarad had just suggested that we invited our new teacher, Jake Barker, to the end of the year summer party.

The thing is, he was an excellent D.J., but had terrible social skills. He had been the D.J. at the once-a-year school dance last month. Usually the dance sucks, but this year Mr. Barker had made it bearable.

Someone went to ask him if he had training for that sorta thing. But as soon as the words left her mouth, he started going into shock, sprouting off random shit like 'history will repeat itself' & 'beware of the memory toucher'! Eventually, Mrs. Frazier came in and stabbed the guy with a needle. He passed out and was gone for two weeks after. When he did come back, he was unresponsive to anything we said that had nothing to do with schoolwork.

"Well it's cheaper than hiring a real D.J., right?" Jarad said, bringing me back to reality. "At any rate, the party is two weeks from now. We've got plenty of time! I'm going in to get some Mountain Dew. Want anything?" I shook my head as he went inside.

Merric's P.O.V.

"You got the plan now?" I asked.

"Just one more time." Z said.

"You distract muscle man, I jack nerd boy's bike, you take off! Got it now?" I sighed irritably.

"Yep, I think so! When are we doing this?"

"Now! Nerd boy just went inside!" I said loudly, pushing Z towards the store. He stumbled over & slammed right into muscle man. I'd like to give credit on how well planned out that was, but that's just how clumsy Z is.

I crept over quietly, listening to Z & muscle man's voices as I started on the bike.

Rex's P.O.V.

_(As a warning, it gets tiring writing 'hair, eyes, and nails' every time they change color so they are from this point forward known as 'accessaries'! Except the first time he mentions them.)_

"Oh, so sorry! I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" the kid said.

I had just finished filling up my gas tank when some kid maybe 7 years younger than myself, ran into me. "Oh, no prob!" I smiled.

"Oh, wow! Is that a Harley Davidson? I absolutely love motorcycles!" his eyes were filled with excitement.

"Uh, yeah. You su-" I was suddenly cut off.

"Z, what are you doing here? The library is _that_ direction!" a voice said. I looked behind me & saw a girl two years younger than me with purple & black streaked hair, purple eyes, purple nails, and black, gothic clothing.

"Yeah, did you get lost? And where's Merric? Did you get tried of his sarcasm and racists jokes-" standing next to her was another girl, maybe three year younger than me, with blonde, pixie-short hair and one single streak of green in the front. She had the same color of green eyes as me. I didn't know why, but she had an allure that I couldn't resist.

"You are-" my attempt at introduction was roughly cut off.

"-and dump him on the side of the road for some other poor unfortunate soul to take in? What kinda brother are you?" the purple one said. My eyes were still glued to the blonde and she looked as if she was trying for scornful, but I could see the barley held back laughter and amusement in her eyes.

I looked back at the other girl and suddenly her hair, eyes, and nails all changed from a purple to a greenish-black! "What are you really doing here?" she asked, suspiciously. _Holy shiz! She's the daughter of Aphrodite!_

The girls finally took notice of me. "Say what now? Did you hear that twin? I ain't no daughter of Aphrodite! Do I look like a beautiful daughter of a love goddess? I don't _think_ so!" again, her 'accessaries' all changed to a flaming red color as she turned on me. I wonder what I did to make her ang-

"I hate to agree with a stranger, but you kinda do look like a love goddess's daughter..." the blonde gave the flaming girl an apologetic look and shrugged.

"But just 'cuz I look like it, does _not_ mean I am! Who does he think he is? Where is his proof? I demand proof!" she was now shouting with rage, as was shown with her 'accessaries' yet again changing color to a pitch black.

"Well, heh-heh, actually... how do I explain this...Aphrodite is not _just_ the goddess of love. She's also the goddess of music and poetry, which both happen to be ways to express emotions, explaining your hair, eyes, and nails. As for who I am, well...I did ask you first." I smirked, my eyes gleaming mischievously.

She looked shocked, her 'accessaries' turning blueish-white, then back to greenish-black. "Who sent you? Was it Hunter? Or is it Paige playing another one of her pranks?" she asked calmly, though her 'accessaries' showed differently.

"Umm...no one sent me. And who is Paige and Hunter?" I was very confused and ready to just go get Jarad and leave!

"Tell us who you are, and we just might let you live!" the purple one suddenly had a knife against my throat before I could blink!

"Rex! Rex Harmony! Don't hurt me!" I whispered. I was breathing heavily, my eyes closed. I was scared witless!

"Raven, let him go! He's not possessed, but he is cursed. It's got Jasmine's signature all over it." the blonde looked like she was in a trance. Without my notice, she had come closer and placed her hands on my shoulders.

The girl called Raven pulled the knife away and came around front to stare at me. "He's what? By who? Didn't we kill her? I'm pretty positive we killed her." she said, her 'accessaries' turning green.

"Yes, we did. This was done years age, most likely at age 6. He probably threw a rock through her car window or ran into it with his bike and scratched it. You know how she felt about that car of hers. Most likely got pissed and cursed him without a second thought." she had stepped back to stare at me with Raven.

Without warning, I heard my bike engine start. I turned around in time to see a guy that looked very similar to the one the girl's had called Zealot. He was on my bike, and already half-way down the road.

"Is that Merric? I knew they were up to no good!" Raven said.

"I wonder where they got the bike?" the blonde said.

"That's my bike! He stole it!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**So I don't know why I wrote this chapter, but it's very short and not finished! It was just a random dream, so yeah, not really a chapter! But enjoy non the less!**_

_**I own nothing!**_

so Cody is Soya's soulmate. The group finds a way to corporalize soya and paige.

_**Very far into the book many chapters later again!**_

Soya's P.O.V.

It was a normal Saturday evening, and everyone was gathering there dirty clothes to be washed. That's when it happened, the 'incident' of the day.

It was Cody's & my turn to do the laundry. So Cody being new and all, and me not having much of a brain, we didn't know how much soap to put in, let alone what buttons to push.

"We could just put a full cup in. What could it hurt?" he said, starting the washer. We went upstairs to wait for the load to be done.

About twenty minutes later, we heard noise downstairs. "What's that? Is there a dog down there? It sounds like someone is jumping on the washer!" Kay looked over at Cody and me.

"Let's go check it out." Cody grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs. But we didn't get very far. Half way down, we were suddenly stopped by a wall of white foam bubbles.

"Woah! Think we put too much soap in the washer?" Cody exclaimed.

"'too much' is an understatement! Do you _not_ see the bubble wall?" I screamed. Kay and Kimmi had heard me and come running down to find the problem.

"Bubbles!" Kay screamed and kept running into the bubble wall. We lost site of him, but 2 seconds later heard a smack and 'oww!' to follow.

"You ok in there? Cuz I not coming into save you!" Kimmi asked the bubble wall.

"Just fine...but can't see...please?" Kay's voice was muffled, probably had bubbles in his mouth. Dork!


	7. Chapter 7

_**I have re-organized all the chapters and added to some! Chapter 4 has more then it did, so skip to the end! And chapter 6 is new! But short and random!**_


End file.
